Even in Darkness
by Al Kristopher
Summary: Wicked Lady x Mistress 9, just because I can. And what else can I say? Two evil women in love, despite not having souls or hearts... [Yuri]


_Even in Darkness_

_A Wicked Lady + Mistress Nine Evil Romance by Al Kristopher_

The Bride in Black was engulfed in black. There was a shaft of light that pierced through the dark, neither angelic nor devilish, descending down to caress the only face worthy of light's attention. There was a woman laying quietly on a black altar in that room, her body splayed out like the cloak of night, her pink hair trailing down her hills and valleys like the river Styx. Her eyes were closed in sleep, her mouth open just slightly, lips parted invitingly. The Bride in Black saw this princess of destruction lying there like a sacrificial lamb, and felt great conflict twist her heart like a rag. She knew she felt love for the woman, but did the children of death and emptiness _feel_ love?

The woman in back held up the princess' head, lifting it with her gentle arms as her own face drew closer. Those open lips which had blossomed just to be kissed were mere inches away; each second and movement brought the torment closer. The evil Mistress lowered her face and closed her mouth over the princess', breathing life into her with a kiss of forbidden love. Their hearts ached as the conflict came up again: the damned did not know love.

The princess of evil woke with a groan, and saw her dark angel, her Mistress, her love leaning over her like the ceiling of the dark room they were both in. The Wicked Lady wanted to say something, but her Mistress hushed her with an erotic finger. Slowly, gradually, the Mistress hoisted her body over and placed it directly on top of the Lady's, adding her wicked weight as pain and pleasure both met and were married. The Wicked Lady moaned softly as she felt nothing but pleasure from the burdening touch of the one she loved, and slowly sucked on the finger that had been placed on her lips. Her Mistress let out the tiniest of shrieks.

_Such a Wicked Lady…_ They gave each other malicious smiles, each one thinking a thousand evil thoughts--every single one of them sexual in nature. The black Mistress sighed as she tilted her head, letting her locks of death fall where they may. The ebony silk covered the pale face of the princess with cruel pink hair, hiding her face and all true light from the world. The Mistress' heart began to wrench already over the loss of her fallen angel's face, so she parted her own hair aside so her eyes would have pleasure again. She ended up stroking her damned lover's face, so softly, as if she truly could feel love.

They ended up just staring at each other, one body pressing against another, chest upon chest and waist against waist. They breathed long, shaky, anxious breaths, and inhaled the deep rich scent of each other's sighs as their chests heaved and hearts throbbed. It really was torment.

Conflict caused their hearts to beat so furiously.

When it came down to it, such a romance was unheard of.

And yet, even in darkness, these two fallen angels loved each other with deep passion.

One of them was a princess, beautiful and strong like a real angel. She had pink hair like the tails of comets, a face that glowed, and a body reserved only for the love and use of the Mistress. There were silk crimson ribbons that flowed from her sleeves and collar, wrapping and flapping as she danced on graves and made violent, barbaric love to her Mistress. Her eyes were so beautiful that they broke the heart, and her lips were cruel, cold, and a deep red from blood and countless nights of love. The woman was borne from neglect and abandonment, and had sold a soul she never owned in exchange for the raw power and glorious beauty that had been lying dormant in her body. She was not supposed to have a heart as well.

And yet, even in darkness, it throbbed painfully for the woman she loved.

The other was the Bride in Black, the Mistress who was Death's messenger and the sovereign ruler of silence--emptiness--chaos--nothing--anarchy--doom. She was like a glacier, impenetrable and unstoppable, yet deliberate and wickedly patient, bearing the beautiful frozen outer shell that led into a heart caged with the ice from the Ninth Circle of Hell--hence, Mistress Nine. Her arms were long, bare, and pale as the moon, like her face, yet so unbelievably beautiful that it made the princess cry in damning joy. She wore black, a black dress best suited for the bride of the Wicked Lady, whom she loved with all of the heart that should not have been there.

Yes, even in darkness, that heart was there, and it loved the princess painfully.

Together, their arms entwined around each other's necks and found the trails of black and pink hair that gave the women their outstanding traits. They smiled as they combed through rivers of death and despair, gazing fondly at the only other person in the entire world that ever bore them any real love. Their faces glowed in unison, lips curling as love overcame them both. The Wicked Lady moaned softly as her beloved Mistress pressed her body further in, crushing chest against chest and waist against waist. The Lady could feel her Mistress, her mountains above and her valley below, and hissed in pleasure.

Mistress Nine was crushing her softly, gently, and the pain felt so good that it made her cry. Mistress Nine was gentle, so unbelievably gentle, so gentle and tender towards her precious princess in pink, so terribly gentle that it was almost a sin. There was no heart nor soul in that monster, and yet she was so gentle and so loving that it made her princess squeal softly. Her lips touched the Wicked Lady's exposed neck as she arched her head back in pleasure, and kissed up and down slowly, softly, as she breathed in the scent her lover carried.

Her mouth paused over the most delicate part of the Lady's neck, directly beneath her throat and right in the center of her collarbone, a sensitive part that throbbed quietly as a pulse ran through it. Mistress Nine smiled lovingly and placed her mouth on that area with such gentleness that the Wicked Lady inhaled with a quiet hiss. She could feel the fingers and nails of her damned love sink into her neck, and then they went further down, until they sunk into her soft bottom. Mistress Nine breathed deep as such intimate pleasure was given to her evil body.

She lowered her head, pressing her nose and forehead against the princess', feeling the Wicked Lady squirm softly under such attention. The loveless monster was almost _cute_. Mistress Nine sighed a breath into the woman's perfect face--a face made perfect and evil, just for her--and waited until she was rewarded with those heartbreaking red eyes. The Wicked Lady opened them and smiled softly at her friend, her lover, her soulmate, her very partner in everything that was evil and wrong and hated.

And yet, even though they were the Princess and Sovereign of such things, they still could love. Even in darkness, they still had love for each other, and that had been unheard of for a very long time.

They had sold their souls to the evil ones, and yet, how could two soulless monarchs have such love? They never had hearts, nor love, yet shared both with each other as their fingers and bodies entwined. It truly was a conflicting question, and one that many asked--or demanded an answer for. But the Wicked Lady and Mistress Nine revealed nothing save more love, going so far as to embrace bare body against bare body in silence, staring back and daring their tormenters to stop such a bond. They went unchallenged.

Now, great sounds of violence and pleasure came out of the blood-stained mouths of the Wicked Lady and Mistress Nine. They were giving each other love again. Nobody dared bother either one of them--their hearts, if they really had them, allowed them to have something that, even though their souls were lost and damned into eternal darkness, nobody else could have. Yes, these two fallen angels, who should not have had hearts at all, yet had them still, were far superior to the evil beings in which they ruled over. They were superior because not only could they love each other with such a pure passion, but they could love each other even in darkness.

Perhaps that was not really the case.

Perhaps, whenever they embraced each other and dared for other to question their love…

Perhaps, it was in those times of darkness where their love was present the strongest.

**The End**


End file.
